Dakota & Liam's Sexy Time
by snailsarecool
Summary: Liam gets home and Dakota can't wait. Demanding intercourse, they have a little fun. Well, more than a little.-An original write, fictional characters.


This is a story (not real obviously) of a boy and a girl. Their names? Liam and Dakota.

Liam is 19, Dakota is 18 almost 19. They've known each other since the third grade. Up tunil seventh grade, being friends didn't exactly work well. They dated through on and off highschool. They're now engaged.

They're now living in a rented house with their two best friends since highschool: Nia and Chase. Their bedroom is across the hall from Liam and Dakota's.

~~ ( Now here's where the magic starts! ) ~~

Dakota was laying in bed on a Saturday night thinking about the last time her and Liam have had some alone time in the house and she had given him an awesome, sexy blow job. She remembered how big her fiance's penis is and how hard it rammed into her and came all over her face. It felt so good. Remembering that night gave her tingles. Shivers down her spine. She could feel her tight pussy wetten for him. She giggled silently and decided to tease herself because Liam was going to be home soon. It was already 8:34 P.M and he getys off work around 8:00 P.M.

She couldn't wait for his 8" cock to thrust inside of her. Dakota pulled a thin blanket over her black bra and pulled her booty shorts off of her body and kicked them to the floor. She bit her lip and smiled to herself as she realized that no one else was home: Nia and Chase were in Mexico for the next three weeks. She gently touched her wet vagina through her silky, black panties and gasped. Just one touch made her more wet and she loved the sensation. She felt some of her inner juices soak onto her finger. She sat up and un-did her bra exposing her large breasts. She didn't need any light because the moon lit up the room fantastically, and she was used to taking off bras.

She slightly moaned and then she took her fingers and moved them around her erect pink nipples. Going in circles. She lay back on her back now. Circle after circle. Dakota pinched her left nipple and groaned roughly. She brought a finger to her mouth and licked it to rub her saliva over her boobs. She loved turning herself on. She brought a finger back down to her pussy and at a snail's pace, she rubbed her clit and let out a cry of joy.

When she heard Liam's truck pull into the driveway, she immediately stopped suddenly and sat up to look out the window. The headlights of his black-painted 2012 Chevrolet Silverado lit up the room, including the moon. She thought what would happen if he walked in on her playing with herself and she demands him to fuck her silly in the ass. They've never tried anal before, anyways. She laughed at the thought and pulled her soaked underwear down and kicke it to the floor and pulled the blankets off as well. She shifted herself so her knees were high and her feet were planted on the bed separated far enough to get a good look at her wet vagina from the bedroom door. The door was right infront of the foot of the bed. She heard Liam's footsteps in the hallway and with every step he took, her heart beated faster. She massaged her clitoris again and she was sweating harder now. Then, the door opened.

Liam dropped his cell phone on the side table beside the door entrance. He looked at his beautiful fiance naked on the bed, a good look at her of that. His jaw dropped and felt himself become hard just from the look. "Fuck me, Liam." Dakota demanded eagerly. Shock, shock filled the air. And the smell of sex. She needed him, now. "Da... Dakota!" He stuttered. "You heard me. Fuck me now." She jumped off the bed and grabbed ahold of Liam's work shirt collar. She looked into his eyes and he obeyed her order. He mumbled, "Ok." and she let go. She pulled his shirt off and licked all around his chest. His abs were absolutely stunning and she loved the feel of him pressed against her. Boy, he was warm. He was so hard, too. As well was she wet. The thought of his fiance wanting sex this badly made him so fucking horny.

The heat in that room was way above normal. She brought her tongue back to his face and stuck her tongue in every corner of his mouth. He sucked on her tongue and she moaned. Her breath was warm and smelled like cum. He took his hands and pulled off his pants, still standing by the door. Dakota pulled his Nyan Cat boxers off with her teeth. Then they walked to the bed together. He sat down with his back against the dark blue wall. She sat on his lap. Their lips met again in a heated passion.

The tension in the room rised, and so did Dakota's warm, round ass. She arched her back, giving a signal to Liam that she needed him inside of her. She just wanted to be fucked silly. She wanted to swallow his loads of sticky, warm cum and deep throat his hard 8" cock fully. He wanted that too. He wanted that little slut to take every inch of him into her tight pussy. Dakota made a soft neeing sound and she stopped the work with her tongue and winked at Liam. He knew exactly what she was gonna do. She got down on her knees and took hold of his large penis.

Taking his throbbing dick, she bobbed her mouth over the head of his cock. He groaned and brushed the hair out of Dakota's beautiful face. She kissed up and down the shaft, making Liam kick his legs from waiting so much and being teased. She loved the feel and taste of him in her mouth. She glided her tongue across his dick's head. "Oh my, God, Dakota... don't tease me. Holy fuck! MMMhh." He moaned. His pre-cum tasted sweet and she loved it. She smirked. Without notice, he grabbed her head and pushed it down so four inches of him was in her now. He did it so suddenly that he got shivers then gently moved her slowly down his shaft so he was fully in. Then he let go and let her do what she wanted down there. This was the most horny both of them have every been.

Dakota quickened pace and super fastly moved him in and out of her throat and lips. "Holy fuck! Mmmh keep doing that little slut, don't fucking stop. Suck my fucking dick! Aaaaaaaaawwwww yeah mmmmm. FUCK, I LOVE YOU. MMMMH." He loved it, but she was enjoying it more than he was. She then finally got him to cum. It came with a "Holy shit... oh my, God, Dakota you're magic. Oh... horey-shet. Yeah, drink that cum.." He shot his sticky load of cum into her throat and all over her face. The pressure of it almost made her gag! She fucking loved it. Dakota giggled. She took his cum in her hands and rubbed it over her large boobs, her erect nipples mainly. She took the head of his dick and rubbed her nipples with it for a minute, then changed her mind.

She got off of him and lay beside him pinching her nipples and bitting her lip.

"I'm glad you liked it." Dakota said.

"Now, I'm gonna eat your pussy and fuck you so hard you'll scream. Suffocate. My cock will dominate your tight little pussy so good. Prepare yourself, slut."

Dakota giggled, "Ok. You better damn right eat me out!" She was thrilled and horny, of course. Her breath smelled like Liam. Liam, Liam, Liam.

He got on top of her and licked her clit. She groaned and demanded more, but he stuck to his own plans. She kicked and screamed at him, but he's a bad boy. She wanted penis, but got a small finger slowly going into her while his magic tongue flicks quickly across her clitoris. "Mm fuck yeah, harder! Damn it, fuck me."

In and out, in and out. Feels like forever and she hates it. But it turns her on even more! She squealed and he thought she would orgasm, so he stopped instantly.

Dakota looked at Liam.

"Why the fuck did you stop?"

"Because, I love you, that's why."

"If you loved me-" Dakota started a sentence, but Liam stopped her by putting a finger to her lips and simply saying, "Ssh, close your eyes and don't open until I say 'open', okay?" "Okay." She said. She obeyed then.

He rubbed the head of his cock to her beyond-dripping-wet vagina. She cried out, "Oooh, Liam, fack." She mumbled. "Just fuck me now! Do it! I need to feel your cum! Make me fucking cum! Fack." She growled and arched herself once more, eyes still closed. He pushed his cock into her, feeling her muscles in her vagina suck him in further to her. They both moaned in a pleasurable way. "That's right baby, take me in fullly." He mumbled. "Mmm there, harder! Faster, damn it!"

Liam's only choices were now or never, so he chose now. He thrust into her tighty pussy and she cried out. "Holy fuck!" "Mmm Dakota..." Liam quickly moved in and out of her. Harder with each move! Hard, hard, deep, deep, faster and faster! Bringing her closer to orgasm. He was gonna cum soon, he knew it. He had all of him in her now. "Fuck, Dakota, open your eyes and watch me fuck you." Harder and faster...

She opened. His balls were slamming against her wet cunt and she lost her breath, she didn't realize her legs wrapped around his waist. This was both of their favorite positions now. Each thrust into her, she screeched. "Fuck, Liam, oh my God, I'm gonna cum! Holy shit! Uh, uh uh mmmm aaaaaaahh! Oh ya ya ya ya, ohhhh! Yes!" After what felt like forever, Liam ejaculated all over and inside of Dakota's vagina. That send off the climax in Dakota and she came hard all over his cock and he came AGAIN. Jus the feel of it, oooh man it was heaven in there. Cum was everywhere.

Liam pulled out of his fiance and she panted. He just smiled. "Thank you, Liam." "You're welcome, I enjoyed it." "As did I." "I love you." Dakota managed to whimper. "I love you too." He whispered.

~~ Thanks for reading! This is my first "story", I hope you liked it! ;) Too short or too long? I sure liked writing it. ~~


End file.
